Undervaluated Helper
by Zoja
Summary: A small scene taking place in the evening after the final scene of the last episode. With a not so little help, they finally take the long desired step in their relationship.


**A/N:** Just a short, a little crazy one shot about our favourite couple. It's a complete fluff. I hope you're going to like it.

* * *

He looked at the two people standing in front of him and wondered, how much longer it was going to take them to actually say those three easy words, which referred to them without a little doubt. He's been watching them balance on the edge of the love relationship for three years; wasn't it absolutely enough for two people, who were so obviously in love for each other? What was so difficult it admitting to each other their feelings? Why did they keep worrying about them not being reciprocated if the whole world knew that everything between them as mutual as possible?

They reached the destination and, as always, they started their goodbye talk. How many times did he actually listen to all of this? Definitely more than enough, but for them it seemed like some kind of ritual they didn't want to change a bit. This time it seemed to go exactly in the same way and he was about to ignore them, when instead of "Goodbye", he heard something new.

"I'm really, really glad you didn't decide to move."

He waited, expecting more to come but after a short moment it became obvious that there was no continuation of this sentence. Was it really so difficult to elaborate of something they felt? Wouldn't it make them feel better if they actually admitted it and bring each other happiness?

"It's nice to hear that. I'm sure that if I left, I would regret this decision sooner or later… After all, almost everyone I care for is here, in D.C."

Way to go! It wasn't something he expected, but he still thought that it was a good start. Now, the only thing he could do was to hope that the hint wasn't going to be left without any attention. It wouldn't be something absolutely new for the two of them; after all during the time they knew each other they've left more of them than anyone else, and still they were at the stage of friendship. They probably had more opportunities to do something about the unusual connection between them than half of the couples in the city. But, of course, they always decided to just forget it.

"You know, we'd always welcome you back with open arms. I'd even risk saying that we'd be ready to go to New York to make sure that you won't change your mind about returning."

He wasn't surprised when he noticed Sue's cheeks redden, and she sent Jack the smile, which was reserved only for him. The one with a look of huge affection, pure love nobody else have ever had a chance to get, even though a lot tried. However, sooner or later, it was becoming obvious for all of them that she will never be able to give them her whole heart, as the part of it would always remain in the possession of the man, who was standing in front of her right now.

"It's an exaggeration."

"It's not. Well, at least not when it comes to me. If you called that you're coming back I'd be on the first plane to pack your things and bring you here with me."

He actually looked at Jack with surprise. Did he really hear him admit that he'd do it? From the way he always behaved around her, it wasn't something very improbable. Quite the contrary, probably everyone would be able to picture it happening. But, what was more important was that they really were talking about their feelings and they didn't seem eager to change the topic quickly.

"Don't look at me like that! It's true! I'd do it without a moment of thinking!"

"Yes, sure. As if you have any reason to actually do it."

He snorted, annoyed. Couldn't Sue just accept what Jack was telling her? Did she really have to think about the improbability of it, of all the reasons why he didn't have to do it? Now, when he _finally_ had enough courage to start the talk about his feelings? How many times did she talk to her flatmate about how much she would want him to say anything? If it was true, then why did she deny the truth of his words now?

"Isn't missing you enough reason? You can say that we'd call each other, even see each other from time to time, but it just wouldn't be the same. I would have missed you terribly, because I... really care about you."

Care? Did he really say care? Those two were absolutely hopeless!

"Well, it's good because I care about you, too."

The silence fell between them and they were staring at each other; the tension between them was perceptible probably miles away. He watched them, as the hope raised in him that they may not be so hopeless as he thought, but none of them seemed eager to act. He decided that it was time to take matter in his own hands, or more accurately paws. Using the fact that Sue wasn't holding his leash in her hands, he moved to behind her, stood on his legs and placed his front paws on her back, pushing her at Jack, who was standing right in front of her.

Neither of them have seen it coming and it had even better effect that he intended; she landed in Jack's arms, pressed against his body. They were both surprised, but they couldn't deny that it wasn't a pleasant experience. They were so close to each other; one of them only needed to move his head a little bit forward for their lips to meet. After a moment of hesitation, during which he tried to read her feelings in her eyes, Jack closed the gap between them.

At first Sue didn't respond, taken completely by surprise. How many times she actually dreamed about feeling his lips on hers again? She wasn't sure if thousands wouldn't be understatement. Now, when it was actually happening she couldn't believe it was true. But the feelings he was waking up within her only indicated that it was as real as possible, and after a moment she wrapped her arms around his chest, completely giving herself into the kiss.

Jack moaned, when he felt her start to kiss him back. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. His hand moved up from her back and finally stopped at the side of her neck, helping him deepen the kiss. It was full of love and passion, which they providently held back since they weren't even sure when. Only when the sound of the car horn reached his ears, Jack remembered that they were standing in the middle of the street and unwillingly broke the kiss. He heard Sue let out an unsatisfied moan at the sudden break of contact and it brought a huge grin to his face.

He looked at her face and he wasn't sure if he has ever seen her look so beautiful as she did in that moment. Her hair was in a little mess, her eyes were darkened, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted a bit and she was breathing quickly. It took a lot of his willpower to stop himself from pressing her back against the wall and kissing her hungrily, but it was something he just couldn't do. Instead, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her forehead, and when she looked at him again he raised his right hand, showing her the "I love you" sign.

Her lips spread in a huge smile and she repeated the gesture before kissing him again. This kiss however was much shorter than the first one and then Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Sue, lifting her a bit and spun her around himself. She squealed in surprise, but before she could say anything he placed her back on the ground.

"You know... Maybe it's not that bad that you initially accepted the offer? It seems that something like this was what we needed to take this step."

He snorted louder, showing them his displeasure. He should have suspected that they weren't going to appreciate, or even acknowledge that it was everything thanks to him. After all, wasn't it him who caught Jack's attention when he first met Sue? Wasn't it him who gave them so many opportunities for going for a walk together? How many times did they used him as an excuse for coming to see each other? He was also sure that they would have never kissed if it wasn't for him.

He sat in front of the door, rancorous that they just didn't seem to see his input in their relationship. It should be obvious for everyone that the reason of everything they shared was actually Sue's inseparable companion named Levi.


End file.
